Legolas goes home
by Ladybug6
Summary: Legolas gets transported into the modern world and meets some girl named Lena. They try to get him home, blah blah. But this time I got lots of little goodies to add in, not to mention a major twist in the end. I am not done yet, but R&R anyway!!
1. Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own Legolas Greenleaf *sob*, or Mirkwood or any of the cool stuff Tolkien made up *bigger sob*.  
  
Summary: Legolas is in this chapter chillin' out at home and sees some pretty weird stuff. I personally think this is the worst chapter (I mean, how on earth do you start a story without telling every thing that leads up to it?)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Legolas Greenleaf stepped lightly through the undergrowth of the forest, Mirkwood. His footsteps making only the slightest noise. He sighed, and lifted his handsome, elven face upward.  
  
Revolving slowly, he stared up at the sunlight filtering through the thick foliage. Legolas silently unhooked his pack and lowered it to the ground. He wandered among the various trees and finally he reached his destination. It was a tree, a tall, sturdy birch with his name etched into the trunk.  
  
Legolas Greenleaf  
  
Smiling and singing softly to himself, he rested his hand on the trunk, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. 'It's good to be home.' He thought. With a step back, he sprang up from the ground as only an elf could.  
  
With a flip, he landed on a platform on his feet. The platform was made in Lothlorien style; being large and very comfortable. Legolas quickly set about fixing his dinner, the meat and forest herbs providing the flavor that Lembas could not.  
  
After cleaning up, he occupied himself with the ritual of cleaning his bow and waxing the string. He fixed himself a place to sleep, shaking out a mat and laying down his blanket. Lighting several candles he leaned back in the bed, staring up at the starlight, transfixed.  
  
He drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming vividly of The War of the Ring. From the deep ocean of sleep, a smile flickered across the face of Legolas as he remembered Frodo's courage, Gimli's friendship, Gandalf's wisdom, and Saurons defeat. His dreams plunged on; reliving Helms Deep, the Orthanc, and Minas Tireth.  
  
Suddenly, his recounts were interrupted by a vision. He saw in the depths of his sleep a stone basin on a pedestal, much like Galadriel's mirror. The basin was suddenly in front of him, as though he had moves forward. The vision changed view, and he saw himself, Legolas, lean over the basin and --.  
  
He awoke with a start and found himself to be sweating profusely. Shaking from the bizarre vision he climbed down the tree and washed himself in the cold spring by his tree. 


	2. Transported

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it!!!  
  
Straightening up he heard a song, softly brought to him by the wind. Sweet musical words that he could not decipher compelled him to move forward. As if entranced, he picked up his bow and arrows and followed the music, his sensitive ears picking up the melody. After perhaps a quarter hour of searching the music stopped. Legolas circled, wondering where to go when suddenly a glow of pure white light filled the place where he stood, illuminating the dark forest.  
  
Legolas faced the light and gripped his bow; he walked west towards the light. He paused by the edge of a clearing he had never seen before and drew his bow. He saw nothing threatening so he stepped out towards the center of the light. It got dimmer as he got closer, and finally the light vanished as he stood in the center of the clearing. Legolas looked to see what had caused the light. In the exact center of the clearing was.  
  
He gasped; it was the stone basin from his vision, where he had bent over--. He forced those thoughts from his head and stepped up to the basin. It was filled with clear silvery water. He unslung his bow and looked into the water. There was no change; all he could see was his own reflection. Then the water stirred, although there was no wind the water began to swirl clockwise around the basin. Faster and faster until it stopped and a blur of color appeared in the basin. Legolas leaned closer to see the picture that was forming; his long silvery blonde hair fell forward so that it nearly touched the surface of the water.  
  
The blur cleared, it was a room that was filled with things he had never seen before. There was a strange carpet on the floor, a bed, and in the bed was a mortal, a female. She lay asleep with a small frown on her moonlit face. Legolas frowned and bent over the basin again, this time hid hair fell into the water. As soon as this happened the picture disappeared in an instant. The light flashed again brighter than ever, and he was sucked into it. Legolas closed his eyes as the blinding light enveloped him. He felt as though the earth had been ripped out from under him because he had the distinct feeling that he was falling.  
  
A roaring sound filled his ears as he dropped farther and farther into the unknown. There was another bright flash then it all stopped. Legolas found himself standing in the room that he had seen in the basin. He could now see that the walls were lavender and painted with clouds. He revolved slowly wondering what the black box in the corner was, and what was that tray with cubes on it? He saw little mice in a cage along one wall, and books upon books along another. He whirled as a small gasp from the bed told him the mortal had awoken. 


	3. Meeting Lena

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the stuff in this chapter. Except the stuff that I obviously made up. Duh! Of course I'm not intelligent enough to come up with all the cool stuff that Tolkien made up.  
  
A/n: My friend says that the next couple chapters are full of B/S. He says that I could summarize this whole story in two pages. Yeah Right!!!  
  
I want to thank you all for staying with me. Send me all the reviews you got!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A blur leapt from the bed and crashed into him; faster than he could counter, she had him on the floor. She sat on his stomach and had pinned both his arms with one of hers and locked his legs with hers. Her other hand was at his throat, making movement impossible. Her bright green-brown eyes glittered down at him. "What, exactly, sir, are you doing in my bedroom at." she turned to look at a black box with red lights on it, ".1:07 in the morning?" She spat out each word like a poisoned arrow. Legolas opened his mouth to answer when a voice came through the closed door to their right, "Honey, are you okay? I heard a noise." Legolas saw her eyes widen in fear as she muttered, "Go back to bed mom." She raised her voice as she replied, " Nothing Mom! I just fell out of bed!" "Alright." Came the reply. The girl waited until muffled snores told them the woman had gone back to bed. "So what's my answer?" The girl asked, her voice had lost none of its poison. Legolas decided to tell the truth, "I have no idea what I'm doing here." The girl raised an eyebrow and tightened her hold on his neck. "I'm lost, and I'm not going to hurt you in any way, I don't even know where in Erendil's name I am." He quipped. Her facial expression never changed, but she released his neck, "What is your name? And who the hell is Erendil?" He answered, "Legolas, prince of Mirkwood. Erendil is the elven god. What is your name?" She looked away from him, "Lena", she said shortly, clearly not wanting to talk more. Legolas thought, "How in middle earth am I supposed to reply to that?" He said instead, "Well, it's nice to meet you, Lena" She looked back at him, studying him, " Yeah, well. Where is Mirkwood?" "Mirkwood is a forest that is inhabited by elves, in Middle Earth. I am one of those elves, where am I?" He responded. She rolled off of him, still holding his arms and legs in a surprisingly powerful grip, "You're in a place called America, and this is Columbus, Ohio." Lena said with sarcasm in her words. She eyed him suspiciously, "Are you nutty or something? What mental hospital did you break out from?" "Metal Hospital? What's that? Legolas asked, truly curious, " I can tell you about me and about how I got here if you would like though." Lena glanced at the clock that was sitting on her dresser and nodded. Legolas began his story from the point when he had entered the woods and was sucked into the basin. 


	4. Learning

Disclaimer: Okay, peeps, I'm getting pretty tired of writing this. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE STUFF IN THIS FIC CHAPTER!!! Too bad!!! Oh Please!!! Stop making me cry!! *Wails*  
  
A/N: I love you all. When I first started writing, I thought nobody would like my fiction!!! Boohoo!! (Do you like it? It's my "I'm so depressed, make me feel better" attitude. Do I need to work on it? Tell me!!) By the way, I do believe that some oogling may take place in a couple chapters or so. Not the nasty sex scenes that you see in some fics, just some boy/girl relationship stuff.~*~ So sorry, started to lose track about the real reason you're on this page. On to the story!!!!  
I love you all!! ~*~Leah Primmer  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When he had completed his story, Lena reached up slowly and touched his pointed ear, being very gentle. Legolas was surprised that she was so tender, and her hands were so soft. Then she nodded, "Well, as crazy as your story sounds, I do not believe that you are lying or insane." She released him and stood up. She walked away from him to the window. She pushed aside the billowing curtains, letting the bright moonlight flow into the room. Lena leaned forward, basking in the cool night air and refreshing moonlight as it washed over her.  
  
"Lena, when you said that I was not insane, how could you tell?" Legolas asked, teasing her. He wondered, "I wonder if I can tease her yet? I don't even know the mortal"  
  
" Are you saying that you are just some insane little youngling running around in tights and a bow?" Lena questioned with a sly grin on her face. The smile vanished, "Let's just say I know the insane, and you're not one of them."  
  
Legolas wondered. "What does she mean by that?" He was about to ask, but the look on the young mortals face stopped him. Instead he said with mock formality, "Milady, I am insulted that thee thinks me a youngling. For I am surly much older than thee." She giggled. Legolas changed the subject," So where am I again? What are all of these contraptions? And why in middle earth do you have mice in a cage?"  
  
Lena smiled again, "Well this is a computer, it has a screen that shows pictures: that's a television, it shows pictures too, only the pictures move like in real life." Legolas was also extremely interested in the black box that he had seen earlier which turned out to be a radio/alarm clock. Lena even turned on the radio, laughing at his surprise. He was also very interested in the mice; Lena explained them to be gerbils. Lena once again checked her clock, which Legolas now knew to tell her the time, and said, " It's 5:30 am, and mom will be up soon so you should hide somewhere." Legolas nodded and stepped inside the closet as she opened the door. Before she shut him in, she whispered, " You can go to sleep if you want, we have hours until I'm supposed to wake up." As she shut the door he was plunged into instant darkness. He settled down in one corner and went to sleep.  
  
A/N: Okay, Okay, I know that elves don't really go to sleep and all, but I needed to end the chapter somehow!! 


	5. Eating Breakfast

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the LOtR material mentioned in this chapter.  
  
A/N: This is only the beginning; there is a lot more to this fic. Believe me!  
AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! I am so depressed!! My pet spider, Billy, is gone!!!  
  
My dad threw him awayyyy!!!! WWWWAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! Poor ickle Billykins!!!  
  
To my favorite people in the whole wide world of fanfics:  
  
Angel Writer: You are so totally awesome!!! Yes I know that they will fall in love later; it's a classic. In fact I actually have like, 17 chapters written already, and I'm just releasing them a few at a time. But you see, there's this thing with Lena where she has this. and so she can't. but then Legolas. oh, never mind.  
  
Eternal-Dreams: Thanks; your fic is not crappy!! I love it!!!!  
  
Kai-Chan: Thanks, I am going to take your advice and attempt to make the chapters longer. I haven't figured out how this site works yet, so I am still working on making the chapters formatted how I want them!!  
  
Stay with Me!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Legolas, Legolas!" A hand shook him awake; as the world came into focus, Legolas saw Lena bending down over him with a hand on his shoulder,  
  
"Get up! My mom just took my sister to school. So if you need anything get it now okay?" Legolas looked at Lena, and realized that when she bent over he could see clear down the front of her shirt. He gaped, and then looked away. Lena blushed furiously, realized her error and straightened up.  
  
"Come on Legolas! It was a mistake. And for Valar's sake, she's only a mortal!" He thought to himself. Legolas stood up and stretched, noticing how he stood a full head over Lena.  
  
She glared up at him and said, "Look, if you want to eat or wash or anything just tell me and I'll see what I can do." He looked down at her, seeing what she was wearing. She was dressed in a thin white shirt that had VERY thin straps; it came up to her navel and exposed a flat, tan lower belly. For a fleeting instant Legolas was jealous; elves don't tan. Her pants were loose and made of purple flannel.  
  
Lena waved her hand in front of his face, "Hello? You hungry? I am. Follow me." Legolas looked around as he followed her down the stairs, through the dining room and into the kitchen. She pulled out two ceramic bowls down from the shelf and shoved one at him.  
  
"I am going to assume you have eaten cereal before." She said.  
  
Legolas shook his head, "No, what is it?" He looked around the kitchen; "Elves usually eat fruit and greens for breakfast."  
  
"Ohhhh." Lena opened a few cupboards, "All we have is poptarts *yummy*, and cereal." She thought a moment, " The bacon in the fridge is raw, can't eat that." Legolas looked confused at this last statement.  
  
"This is a fridge, this is a microwave, and this is a stove." Lena moved around the kitchen explaining all the functions of various objects. Lena opened the final cupboard and drew out a white box; which she explained to be a toaster.  
  
She stuck in four pieces of bread and asked, "So, have you ever had toast?"  
  
Legolas looked startled, "Oh yes, of course."  
  
Lena buttered the toasted bread and sprinkled cinnamon and sugar on the pieces. "Well, I put cinnamon on mine, so you will too."  
  
She gave two to Legolas. Lena ate hers calmly, but Legolas timidly bit into his.  
  
He was shocked, "This actually tastes good!" He wolfed down the rest of the toast.  
  
While Lena finished her toast, a large, black dog trotted out of another room in a house. "Hello dog." Legolas crooned to the dog as he scratched it behind the ears.  
  
"That's Rex, he's my.brothers dog."  
  
Legolas looked over his shoulder and saw that Lena had finished with her toast. Legolas looked back at the dog, which was sitting and looking expectantly at him.  
  
He decided to change the subject, "So, how do I get home?"  
  
Lena shrugged her shoulders, "I dunno, I guess we just reverse how you got here. But right now we have bigger problems." 


	6. Good Morning

Hello, I just had the feeling that putting an authors note right here would be cool. I just want to thank all who have read, are reading, and will read this fic. You have no Idea how much that means to me. *sob* Oh, now look what you have done!!! I am crying! Excuse me while I blow my nose. 


	7. Faking Sick

Disclaimer: *surrounded by lawyers* I, the accused, promise not to steal any of the characters that I have been borrowing from the authors. So please don't sue me anymore!!!!!  
  
Avril-Hater: Sorry that the chapters are so hard to read, I am having problems with the formatting of the chapters and stuff. I still have to figure out how this site thing works. I promise to make it look better in the future!  
  
Alasse: Thanks for your review, I will update regularly, or when I can.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: I am sorry if you don't like the story, that's your fault. I hope that you don't mind that the romance is very slow and will not come up for several chapters. I don't like fast relationships.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What is the problem Lena?" Legolas asked her.  
  
"Well, I have school today, and I can't go with you here, so I will have to find a way to stay home." She explained.  
  
"My mom will be home anytime now, so we have to come up with a plan quick." She told him.  
  
Legolas gave the dog a final pat on the head then followed Lena up the stairs. He obediently sat in the closet again. Lena only partially closed the door, leaving a crack so he could see.  
  
He saw her lay back down and get under the covers. Not even 2 minutes later he heard the front door open and close and step came slowly up the stairs.  
  
"Lena! Are you sick? It's 8:30 and your still in bed!" Her mother asked.  
  
Lena rolled over, "Mummy, My stomach hurts. I think that I might have the flu." Her voice was soft, "If I have a fever, can I stay home?"  
  
Her mother frowned, "I'll go get the thermometer." She left the room.  
  
Lena lifted her head and winked at Legolas. He smiled; she was a very good actress.  
  
Her mother walked back in and gave Lena the thermometer. Lena waited until her mother had left the room. Then she walked over to the nightlight and held the thermometer close to it.  
  
After a few moments she took it away and went back to bed. She called for her mother, "Mum! My temp is 100.2!!"  
  
Her mother entered the room and took the thermometer back, "You stay in bed and sleep, and I am going to go to work. I'll be back at 5:00 ok?"  
  
Lena nodded and her mother walked down the stair and out the door.  
  
Legolas came out of the closet and sat on Lena's bed. Suddenly, an attack of homesickness came over him, "I just want to go home." He thought.  
  
Lena looked at him with concern in her eyes, "I'll get you home, promise." He smiled back.  
  
Lena sighed, "Well, I guess I have a phone call to make. I am going to call Melisa, you wait here." She ran out of the room and returned with a phone. As Legolas looked on, she pushed a few buttons and held it up to her ear.  
  
"Hello? Melinda? Hey! Can you skip school today? I want to show you something.no! Not like that! So can you? Good, I'll be at your house in a little bit." She hung up the phone and muttered to herself, "What is up with Gay people?"  
  
(*Just for all of you people who are reading this, I happen to be straight, but I mean no offence to the Lesbian, Gay, or Bisexual people in the world*)  
  
She turned to Legolas, who was still sitting on her bed. He stood, "So, are we going to this Melinda's house?" He asked.  
  
She looked him over, "Yeah, but I don't know how we'll get there.  
  
)()()(  
  
30 minutes later, both Lena and Legolas were strapped into the spare car. Lena was barreling down the small country roads at a speed of 85 mph.  
  
Lena laughed when she saw Legolas clutching the edge of his seat with his eyes closed, muttering to himself in elfish.  
  
Lena laughed again as she swerved to avoid some bikers. "What are you? Scared?" She asked him.  
  
"Considering that I do not wish to die this second, yes, I am scared." He retorted.  
  
Lena slammed on the brakes as they pulled up into the driveway of a large white house.  
  
A/N: Yes, a white house! Duhduh-duh-duuuuhhhh! ^_^ Happy fathers day everybody!!!!! Love you all lots. Review or I'll kill you, just to show you how much I love you ^_^. I promise to post another chapter soon, maybe on Wednesday, or Thursday. Something like that. ^_~ 


	8. Melinda's place super short, really sorr...

Hmmmm.. where did I leave off.It has been sooo long since I posted I have almost forgotten. Oh Yea!! It was the white house I think.. oh well, ready or not here I go.  
  
Angelwriter2: I love you cause you reviewed! And you say nice stuff!!  
  
Kai-Chan: I love you cause you reviewed and you are just plain awesome!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The door opened and a short blonde girl with clear blue eyes ran out. Lena opened the car door and hugged her friend. Melinda laughed at something the taller girl had said and shook her long shimmering sheet of blonde hair.  
  
Lena stuck her head into the car and laughed, "Hey you in there, mop up all that drool and meet Melinda."  
  
Sheepishly, Legolas closed his mouth and got out of the car. He and Melinda were introduced and they walked into the house.  
  
"Hey Melinda are my clothes clean?" Lena asked.  
  
"um, yeah mum left them in the dryer." Came the reply.  
  
Melinda walked back into the room and shoved a bundle of clothes into Lena's hands. "Hey Lena, why do you have clothes at Melinda's house?"  
  
Lena looked from Legolas to Melinda and started laughing. Melinda said sarcastically, "yes, Legolas, my mother was wondering the exact same thing just the other day."  
  
Lena pulled herself together, and said, "Sorry Legolas but I practically live here" She picked up her clothes and turned to Melinda, "Let him watch TV while I shower and change."  
  
As Lena walked to the bathroom, Melinda picked up the remote and clicked on the TV. Legolas watched her walk gracefully from the room, then turned him attention to Tom and Jerry thinking, "this must be the television Lena was talking about."  
  
Sorry so short!! I can't help it, I don't have a computer at my new house so I can't post as often, Kai-chan I am sorry, I lied to you. I have to go back home now...bye!! I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
